Detailed anatomical study and training of athletes engaging in sports involving hitting or swinging movements, such as golf, softball, and baseball, have indicated that the muscles associated with such actions require specialized strengthening and training. Athletic training devices utilizing resilient and extensible tethers, connecting webs, and bands for training specific muscle groups are well known in the athletic training art. By way of example, a device for training the upper body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,480 to Frappier, herein incorporated by reference. This device is used to provide resistance to the arms, trunk and shoulders to improve performance in sports such as hockey, basketball, volleyball and baseball/softball. A device for training the lower body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601 to Frappier, which is incorporated herein by reference. This device provides resistance to the lower extremities during sprinting and related motions.
It is also known to combine two lower body training devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601 to provide resistance to certain muscles used during hitting and swinging movements that require rotation of the hips. These lower body training devices include a thigh band, a calf band, a web connecting the thigh and calf band, and a resilient and extensible tether attached to the web and adapted for attachment to a restraint structure. By connecting the thigh bands of the two devices together around an athlete's waist, and connecting each calf band to the athlete's thighs, resistance is provided to the muscles used during hitting and swinging movements through the tethers, which are attached to a restraint structure.
There remains a need for an improved athletic training device for training the muscles used during hitting and swinging movements. A device capable of strengthening many of the muscles used during these hitting and swinging movements would be desirable. A device of this type that enhances the sequence of related body muscles recruitment would be especially desirable.